Two Golden Suns
by Sundown Sight
Summary: A Golden-eyed Poochyena is chosen by fate to bring goodness to the world. It's my first fic so, R&R and no flames please!
1. His Beggining

**Hey everybody, this is my first fan fic, so go easy no me please?**

**Anyway this was inspired by srgeman's A Little Night Music.**

**So, Here I go!**

* * *

**Part 1: Rintu's Past Chapter 1: His Beginning**

One in a million, maybe less.

Those were the chances of being selected by fate to bring goodness to the world. Of all pokémon, they decided to pick me. Me! But I'm glad they did, because my life was in turmoil then. Oh! Please excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rintu, and I was chosen by fate.

I should probably begin to tell you my tale, but where to start? Well, I was born into a Poochyena/Mightyena clan that lived in a meadow. I had a great mother and father, and loving brothers and sisters. My life was simple but good. I was however, a bit... different.

You see, when people think of Poochyena, they think of them as energetic, playful, and maybe even aggressive. I wasn't either of these. While my siblings played like there was no tomorrow, I fond a quiet place to sit and observe. Once, my oldest brother came up to me after a practice battle and ask me why I wouldn't join them.

I'll tell you right now, I wasn't a fighter.

"If you become any more different Rintu, then we'll just have to kick you out of the clan!" he had joked. I just smiled. That's how my life was for a while; I would just enjoy being the quiet one. That would soon change, though, as my life would soon be wrecked.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I just really wanted to introduce my story. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer!**


	2. Envious Evolution

**Thank you, pikachuhunter1 and srgeman for your kind reviews!**

**You two wanted to read some more, so here it is!**

* * *

**Part 1: Rintu's Past Chapter 2: Envious Evolution**

If I had to pick a point in my life where my troubles began, it would be when my oldest brother evolved.

He and my second oldest brother were finishing up a training battle. The oldest attacked with a fierce Bite and won the match. That battle gave him just enough experience to reach level 18. He began to glow a brilliant white. Everyone in the clan stopped what they were doing to see what all the commotion was about. In that state, my brother's legs grew, and his body stretched out. When the glowing cleared, a Mightyena was standing where a Poochyena just was. The clan was silent. My brother was stunned, and I and my siblings now had to look up to make eye contact with him.

There were a few more moments of silence, then, cheers. Loud and erupting cheers everywhere in celebration, for the first Poochyena of this generation had just evolved. But among those cheers were feelings of envy. Mostly within all the other Poochyenas. I was feeling envy too. Oh, how I wanted to be a Mightyena! But alas, I couldn't. For how can I gain experience if I refuse to fight?

Those envious feelings are what got the other Poochyenas to train a lot harder. Soon enough, they too began to evolve. One by one, they reached level 18, until I was the only Poochyena in the whole clan.

* * *

I was about 6 Poochyena years (about 4 in human years) when everyone but me had evolved (trust me, if you trained all day, every day, it would take long to reach level 18). Around the same time, Mightyenas that were a lot older than my generation began to give birth to young Poochyenas. In a couple of months, they were playing/training just like my siblings did.

It's a strange thing knowing that you're a lot older than something that looks just like you. Because I was still a Poochyena, I was being treated like the other young ones. My siblings were receiving better treatment than me despite the fact that I was the same age as them. For example, at dinner, they would get large amounts of food while I still received only a small portion.

It was these differences that would soon separate me from my brothers and sisters. But I'll get there soon enough.

The feelings of envy never went away, and being treated like a little child made me want to evolve even more.

Another six years (Poochyena/Mightyena years) went by and the young Poochyenas reached their time to evolve. I was again alone. Now, the younger ones were bigger than me. I felt like there would be an infinite circle around me. Poochyenas would be born, raised, and then they would evolve, leaving me behind again.

But that circle would be broken when I meet Melissa.

* * *

**So that was it! My second Chapter. Please review, it helps alot!**


End file.
